eronafandomcom-20200213-history
Gnomes
Animato Gnomes in Animato find it easiest to build their homes within the more fertile regions, generally within the Deepglades regions. Gnomes get along well with the woodland elves within Animato, though not very well with the more serious cultures within the Seacrest and Crescent Cliff regions. Animato gnomes refer to themselves as 'flower gnomes' in the common tongue, and are almost always a vibrant color of some kind. Flower Gnomes don't actually have their own tribes, but rather their people vary wildly all throughout the region, as a result, several mutations occur within the tribes with wide deviations from the norm, as several different former tribes have merged into one large tribe (and blended the very different genetics into several possibilities.) Flower Gnomes may receive a bonus to either wisdom -or- charisma. Animato gnomes typically lose their weapon familiarity feature in exchange for more native weapons. There are several different schools of weaponry within the Flower Gnome's bag of tricks, as a result a flower gnome may select any Equipment Trick feat instead of a weapon familiarity feat, in addition to the Blowgun equipment trick feat detailed elsewhere. The following racial traits are typical of Flower gnomes: Bond to the Land, Darkvision, Eternal Hope, Explorer, Knack with Poison, and Warden of Nature. Defensive Training and Hatred are rare for Flower Gnomes. Espus Espus is home to the Lore Gnomes. In central Espus is a city named Carillon, which was initially built by the Lore Gnomes, then turned into a bunker by the same, and later buried by the Grim. Half a century later, the denizens of Carillon unearthed the gnome homeland (which had been built centuries prior) and the lore gnomes were unleashed upon the world. Partially responsible for the Cult of Brigh (and its resulting inventions in the fields of life itself), Lore Gnomes are builders and understanders of the natural (and sometimes unnatural) world that they live in. Incredibly crafty, Lore gnomes have a bonus to intellect rather than charisma, but due to their detachment from the rest of the world, common sense isn't exactly 'standard', resulting in their penalty being associated with wisdom, rather than strength. Lore gnomes don't let this hold them back; not understanding the word 'no' simply leads to much greater inventions! The obsession trait is replaced by academic obsession, which exchanges the profession skill bonus for a knowledge skill bonus. They gain master tinker in exchange for hatred and defensive training, and Illusion resistance is replaced by an energy resistance of 1 to a type of their choice (lore gnomes are used to accidents). Finally, gnome magic and keen senses are replaced by VATS. All lore gnomes have a targeting device built into them that allows them to utilize feats of incredible accuracy. Once per day, as a free action, a Lore Gnome may benefit from the Improved Precise Shot feat for a full round. If the gnome already has Improved Precise shot, it may instead use Pinpoint Targeting once per day. If the gnome has both feats, he may take a move action when he activates Pinpoint Targeting. Haven Haven is home to the gnomes attuned to fire. While sometimes a gnome's curiosity can be unfortunately destructive, those that make their home in haven walk a thin line between incredibly tempered skillsets and wild and exaggerated expressions of self. Glass gnomes make their homes near a semi-dormant volcano, in a city called Ignis. Such gnomes are typically master craftsmen, while Havenite gnomes are more often known as Flame Gnomes. Regardless, Haven gnomes benefit from the typical race adjustments for attributes. Like all other long-lived races in Haven, their age categories are reduced to half of what is normally listed. Glass gnomes are master craftsmen, focusing on the standard gnome traits, with very little variance. Some also elect to become master tinkers. Glass gnomes are masters of metal and glass manipulation, and when they take a craft or profession related to one of the two, increase the bonus from obsession to +3. Flame gnomes, on the other hand, are typically born with a more fire-related theme, typically taking Pyromaniac. Flame gnomes may also take the Arcane Focus talent normally associated with elves, in exchange for their weapon proficiencies. Some Flame gnomes are known for their fiery tempers and more destructive bents; such gnomes may exchange Gnome Magic for the Fiery Temper trait, changing a Barbarian's rage modifier to benefit and benefit from Charisma instead of Constitution. A raging barbarian with fiery temper gains temporary hit points based on their charisma modifier, as a normal barbarian would with constitution. Mariton The Dark-skinned, dark-haired gnomes of Mariton are treated little better than secondclass citizens; they were the first conquest found during the expansion of Mariton's borders. Originally jungle gnomes, the Ash Gnomes have a penalty to charisma, and a bonus to intellect. Ash gnomes typically have either Fell Magic or Eternal Hope, but rarely both; either they delight in the spread of suffering, or they are hopeful for it to end. Ash gnomes are not particularly adept at defending against illusion magic, but instead gain a halfling's luck racial trait; they are very adept at surviving, despite their hardships. Ash gnomes replace defensive training's giant subtype with goblinoid and reptilian subtypes. So used to the oppressive rule (which would likely become less oppressive if less gnomes did that annoying 'stand up for themselves' thing) have they become, that they are trained from a young age to predict the dangers and movements of these two races. Ash gnomes are innately spiritualists, and if they find themselves in possession of a familiar or eidolon, all spells that include their familiar or eidolon (for good or ill) as a target are treated as if their caster level were one higher. Treat the revelations of an ancestor Oracle as if the oracle were one level higher. This trait replaces weapon familiarity in many Ash gnomes. Novator Novatori gnomes are perhaps the most ecclectic of all the gnome races; they found their way into human lands and adopted many of their customs, rather than retaining their own. Novatori gnomes can gain any of the gnome alternate racial features, in fact, they are the most likely to take the linguistic-based class features, however, gnomes may also exchange their weapon familiarity trait to gain any alternate racial trait a human could exchange his bonus feat for. A Nova Gnome may not simply take a bonus feat from this trait, however. Category:Races